Backlight systems are commonly used to illuminate displays in homes, museums, retail stores, airport terminals, trade show exhibits, and the like. In the trade show environment, for example, they are frequently used to illuminate preprinted display panels. In some cases, light boxes are used to simultaneously provide support for the display panel as well as the backlight system. Because backlight systems are frequently used in conjunction with portable display assemblies at trade shows, where time and space can be very limited, a preferable backlight system is one which can be easily and rapidly set up, collapsed and removed in compact form without causing injury to the more fragile components of the system.
Solutions exist for portable display backlighting systems, particularly those using fluorescent bulbs. Most such systems create an array of fluorescent bulbs by affixing the bulbs or bulb fixtures to a rigid sub frame assembly via a clip, bracket or Velcro mechanism. This generally requires that the sub frame members and the fluorescent fixtures be stored in a disassembled state and then assembled, with significant effort, when needed.
Light box assemblies that employ the attachment of light sources to non-rigid, or fabric, planar material for support purposes are known. See Hansen U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/723,955 (Pub. No. US 2008/0010878). However, the attachment means disclosed by Hansen appear to lack characteristics that would effectively protect the attached light sources should the system be collapsed with the light sources remaining attached to the non-rigid planar material.
Those in the art have long to recognized the need for an improved backlight system that can be stored, transported, set up and used as a complete unit, without the need for assembly or disassembly, and without exposing the light sources to risk of injury in the process. Such a backlight system should also be capable of being set up and collapsed rapidly, and easily transported and stored in compact form. Further, such a system should be useful as part of a light box assembly as well as with alternative backlighting applications that do not involve a light box structure.